A Complicated Renesmee And Jacob Tale
by Nessie.Cullen.Loves.Jake
Summary: Renesmee is 17, and anything but innocent and sweet. Shes out all night and parties way to much. Jake is less than thrilled. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's POV

My phone buzzed somewhere on the floor. I recognized the ring tone, I had specifically set for him. played for what to have no end. I couldn't keep ignoring it, or he'd know something was up. I leaned over the bed and picked it up.

"Nessie, where the hell are you?" Jake asked, and boy did he seem angry.

He was so over protective of me these days, its not like I was doing anything bad.

I looked down I was only in my bra and skirt. Ok so im not the same girl I used to be.

Chase fumbled with the lace on my bra, and I pulled away from his soft lips. I hesitated for a moment as of what to say, Jake always had his ways to tell when I was lying.

"uhh in bed?" I said, which was completely true yet totally misleading.

Chace leaned in and kissed me again, I let my mind go. The phone fell out of my hands, as they traveled into his silky hair. I thought I heard jake yell on the other end but I was too busy to care.

I don't understand why he cares so much, im 17 old enough to do what ever the hell I want.

Hes always so worried about me, he's almost as bad as my parents. So I party a little…or a lot. They have to understand I've grown up and we've grown apart.

Chace played with the buttons on my skirt as he slowly began to unbutton them. My hands traveled down his neck and onto his smooth chest. My fingers traced the outline of his abs.

I took in a breath between kisses, and his smell of axe was suddenly replaced with a different familiar smell.

Jake…..

I pushed Chase off the bed by accident, in a hurry to find my shirt. I heard him say something like "jeeze Ness" but I didn't pay much attention, the smell was getting stronger. How the hell did he find me?

Jake busted through the door, he didn't look happy to see me. And trust me, I wasn't to thrilled to see him either.

"Hey...Jake, what brings you here?" I said , attempting to act causal.. He seemed less than amused.

I looked over at Chace, he seemed out of it, probably stoned.

"Nessie, come on" he said as he pulled on my arm. He was so strong, he got me up so effortlessly. No matter how hard I tried, I was no match for him.

He pulled me outside and into his car. I just went with it, no use in getting my energy down. He went around to his side and slammed the door as he got in.

"angry much?" I said as I crossed my arms over my half naked chest. I looked over at jake, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Actually he looked quite hot when he was angry. I just haven't really noticed before. And believe me he's angry at me a lot.

Jacobs POV

I couldn't even look at her as I drove. She wasn't the same sweet little girl she used to be. She was out all night, partied a lot, and god damn sexy. To make it worse she was only in her bra and a pathetic excuse of a mini skirt. God, why am I such a pervert?

"Jake, let me out" Renesmee said. I ignored her, there was no way I was letting her out.

"Jacob, now!" She yelled. I ignored her again.

"NOW" She demanded. I couldn't keep ignoring her. I finally turned and looked her in her hazel eyes, careful to focus only on her eyes.

"Ness, calm down im taking u home…" I turned back to the rode as I herd her moan a little.

She played with the lock on my truck door, then she grasped the handle quickly. In one swift motion she opened the door and stepped out of the speeding truck. Damn her speed. I slammed on the brakes but she was already gone.

I stepped out of my truck and slammed the door. If only she knew how much it kills me to see her do this. She doesn't even know I imprinted on her. Its like she doesn't feel the same way towards me. And its tearing me up inside.

I needed to burn of some stem, so I took off running wolf-style. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to run. When I run I get this feeling like nothing matters, but the I stop and the hurt comes back.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you Love me?

Jacobs POV

I must have ran for hours, it felt good to finally crash in my comfy bed. I drifted off a couple times during the night, but my mind kept wondering back to Nessie. What if imprinting didn't always mean the other person had to love you back? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my window.

I slowly sat up and checked the clock. 3 am, great. Would I ever get to sleep?

I heard the knock again, followed by a familiar voice "Jake!"

Huh. I must be imagining things.

But there it was again "Jake, please"

I got up and went over to the window. There was Nessie, she looked different than before. She didn't look mad but scared. I quickly opened the window and helped her in.

"Jake.." she hardly finished my name before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her.

It didn't make sense just a few hours ago she was steaming mad at me and now she was…shaking.

I pressed my hands against her bare back. I looked down and saw one long scratch along her back. I noticed one along her arm as well as one going down her leg.

"Ness, what happened? Are you ok…who did this?" my voice was shaking almost as much as she was. The scratches looked red and harsh, how could I had let this happen to her.

"Jake..its fine, im fine..I just fell, you know how clumsy I am" Ness said trying to smile. But I could see she was struggling to stop shaking. She let go of me and sat down on my bed. There was something she wasn't telling me and I felt like it was all my fault.

"Renesmee you need to tell me what happened…" I hate how she does this to me. She gets me worried to death.

Nessie stood up and crossed her arms, "Nothing happened! I was running and I wasn't thinking and I fell down a hill, I got a couple scratches…that's it" she was raising her voice, and the last thing I wanted was her mad at me again.

"Renesmee, you seemed so shakin up, somethings wrong.." I said in a hushed tone. She rolled her eyes at me and groaned a bit.

"Why do you care, why does it matter!" I tried to hush her, she was getting mad and billy was sleeping just don the hall. If he woke up and saw nessie in my room at 3 in the morning, in her bra, he might the wrong idea.

"…Your not my father or my mother so why do you care so much?" she asked and then turned away and headed towards the window. I didn't know how to explain it to her. Every feeling I'd ever felt, I couldn't put it into words. The way she made me so worried because I carried about her so much.

I grabbed her hand as she started towards the window and pulled her back towards me. There was no way to tell her how I felt, but there was a way to show her.

I pulled her closer towards me and lowered my head till her lips meet mine. I couldn't keep it from her any longer, I needed to let her know how I felt.

We kept kissing, changing angles every time we needed a breath. She deepened the kiss, and I forgot about everything that had just happened. I was too caught up in the moment.

Nessie POV

His hands traveled through the ringlets in my hair. I ran my hands along his smooth bare back. His skin was so hot, I'd always noticed but I'd never been this close. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. A couple of minutes ago we were fighting and now we were making out. I couldn't help myself, there was something about him I hadn't noticed before.

"Ness.." his words broke out through kisses "….I imprinted on you"

I pushed him back on his bed and quickly followed. The news he'd just given me wasn't so much of a shock. It was like I'd always knew just never felt the same. I knew what imprinting involved and I'd always been jealous of Claire, Quil loved her so much. I'd always wanted something like that.

We kept kissing, his tongue traced my jaw line. I felt his warm hands run along my back, undoing the clasp on my bra. I suddenly felt this whole new feeling I'd never felt towards anyone. Let alone my best friend.

We switched positions, so I was on the bottom. I tugged on the hem of his boxers as he undid the buttons on my skirt. It was as if the curves in my body fit perfectly into his. I couldn't get close enough, his body heat felt so amazing against my skin.

"Jake…do you love me?" I whispered in his ear, as he slid my skirt off. I knew that imprinting meant he had to but I wanted to make sure. I'd been hurt by so many other guys before he said they loved me just to get what they wanted. But this time it'd be different.

He eyes looked into mine "Renesmee I Love you more than anything"

I felt him at my entrance and I buckled my hips as he entered. I needed him more than I'd ever needed anyone else. I would have never thought we'd end up like this.

I moaned a bit as he thrusted harder inside of me. In till finally he pulled out and laid next to me.

"I love you too Jake…I think I've always had" was the last thing I said before we both finally fell asleep.

Jakes POV

I woke up to a small push at my back. I still felt Nessie's body under my arm, so I turned around to see what it was. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair next to me and his eyes shot to Nessie, laying on her stomach, wearing nothing but the blanket. I guess he hadn't noticed her before, in till I had turned around.

Nessie eyes opened and she brought the blanket close to her as she sat up. Her eyes widened as she looked at billy.

"ohh, hello Renesmee" Billy said but before he could finish I cut him off.

"uh need something dad?" I asked, hoping he would just go away.

"Well Nessie's parents called they couldn't find her anywhere, well I guess she's found…" Billy said as he wheeled away and out the door.

Nessie got up and looked around for her stuff "oh shit" she said as she pulled the skirt over her long legs.

We'd completely forgot about her parents last night. They were going to be worried sick and I was going to be dead.

Nessie pulled one of my shirts over her head and walked over to me.

"I have to go.." she said as she leaned in and we kissed for what seemed like eternity. But then she broke free and before I knew it she was out my window and out of sight.


End file.
